creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Federn lassen...
thumb|278pxEs geschah an einem sonnigen Tag Ende Juli eines längst vergangenen Jahres; Ich war an jenem Tag mit dem Auto von Bodega Bay aus in den nächstgrößeren Ort gefahren, um dort einige Besorgungen zu machen. Neben den üblichen Einkäufen wollte ich auch noch bei einem Vogelladen vorbeischauen, da meine kleine Nichte Emmie sich einen kleinen Vogel zu ihrem zehnten Geburtstag wünschte. Viele ihrer Freundinnen hatten bereits Haustiere gehabt und sie kam nun langsam in ein Alter, in dem man ihr auch etwas mehr Verantwortung zumuten konnte. Der Plan war es, dass ich vorher noch einige letzte Details über einen Vogel als Haustier abklären und meine Schwester später mit der Kleinen dazustoßen sollte. Nachdem ich endlich die anderen Punkte auf meiner Liste abgehakt und die Waren im Kofferraum meines Wagens verstaut hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu dem Geschäft in der Ersten Straße. Die Gegend war ein eher heruntergekommener, aber dennoch belebter Teil East Santa Rosa´s: Exotische Läden säumten die Bürgersteige und hie und da priesen Straßenhändler ausländische Waren an. Alles in allem hatte dieser Ort etwas von einem fernöstlichem Basar und wirkte auf mich ungeheuer anziehend. An den Auslagen der Stände vorbeischreitend schnappte ich fremde Gerüche auf und lauschte dem ständigen Treiben der Menschen um mich herum. Am hinteren Ende der Gasse erblickte ich schließlich eine dunkle Nische, über der ein verdrecktes Emaille-Schild prangte und einen kleinen roten Vogel zeigte. Das muss der Laden sein. Zielstrebig kam ich auf die Nische zu und stockte plötzlich; diese Ecke schien seltsam gemieden, niemand wagte es näher an sie heranzutreten, Spinnennetze zierten die Backsteine zu den Seiten der Tür und eine dicke, gelbe Pollenschicht klebte auf den Schaufenstern. Eine gehörige Portion Zweifel überkam mich. Kann es wirklich wahr sein, dass ein so verkommenes Geschäft die angeblich edelsten Vögel der Stadt verkauft? Mein Bauchgefühl warnte mich vor dem, was ich jetzt tat, doch ich wusste wie wichtig Emmie dieser Tag war... Tief schluckend fasste ich wieder Mut, doch ein Rest Unbehagen blieb, als ich die dreckige Glastür aufdrückte, die mir Zutritt in das fremde Reich gewährte, das dahinter verborgen lag. Auf einer Länge von gut 20 Metern erstreckten sich Regale, darin Käfige, die sich bis dicht unter die Decke stapelten und in deren Inneren wiederum unzählige Vögel in allen nur erdenklichen Farben und Formen hockten. Hinzu kam umso mehr Zubehör, welches die kleinen Lücken dazwischen ausstopfte, die durch die wirre Anordnung der Käfige entstanden waren. Ich drehte mich einmal um mich selbst und traute meinen Augen kaum; Beim Anblick der ganzen exotischen Tiere und mir entfuhr ein begeistertes Lachen. Da erst bemerkte ich, ähnlich einer Uhr, die man erst hört, wenn sie verstummt, wie still es eigentlich für eine solche Menge Vögel war. So gut wie kein Gezwitscher war zu vernehmen, geschweige denn lautes Geschrei oder gekrächzte Begrüßungen... Den fremden Duft witternd schritt ich langsam durch die Reihen mit ihrem Angebot und erreichte schließlich das hintere Ende des Verkaufsraumes während meine Schuhe gut sichtbare Abdrücke in der dünnen Staubschicht auf dem Boden hinterließen. An der Theke stand eine junge Frau Mitte zwanzig, die als sie mich sah, schnell den letzten Rest eines Schokoriegels herunterschlang, den sie bis eben verdrückt hatte und sich etwas verschämt entschuldigte: „War leider der Letzte, tut mir sehr leid, aber wenn Sie wollen, können Sie sich gerne ein paar von den Sonnenblumenkernen hier nehmen, die sind auch gut.“ Bei diesen Worten zwinkerte sie mir verführerisch zu und hielt mir eine kleine Holzschale hin. In ihr lag ein großer Haufen brauner Kerne und ich nahm mir dankend eine Hand voll heraus, um mir sogleich einen in den Mund zu werfen. Auf dem Namensschild über der rechten Brust der Angestellten prangte in dicken, schwarzen Lettern: „Olympia Green“. „Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?“, fragte sie schließlich und sah mir in die Augen. „Ich wollte mich hier nachher mit jemandem treffen und bin schon ein bisschen früher da, um mich noch etwas zu erkundigen“, begann ich, und fuhr dann fort: „Wissen Sie, meine Nichte hat demnächst Geburtstag und sie möchte gerne einen kleinen Vogel als Haustier. Meinen Sie, das geht?“ „Wie alt wird sie denn?“, fragte sie vorsichtig. „Sie wird dieses Jahr zehn.“ „In dem Alter kann sie sich bestimmt schon an einen Vogel herantrauen, die sind normalerweise relativ einfach zu halten, jedenfalls die typischen Rassen wie Kanarienvögel, Wellensittiche, etc.“, daraufhin ließ sie einen Augenblick verstreichen, um schnell nachzulegen, was ihr wohl gerade noch eingefallen zu sein schien: „Allerdings empfiehlt es sich, wenigstens zwei Tiere zu nehmen, damit sie sich nicht so einsam fühlen.“ „Wie teuer wird so etwas denn dann insgesamt?“ „Mit Vögeln, Einrichtung, und Käfig werden ungefähr 200$ fällig, der Preis für Futter ist im Grunde zu vernachlässigen und ansonsten werden nur noch hin und wieder mal kleine Tierarztbesuche Nebenkosten verursachen. Alles in allem kann man sagen, Vögel sind sehr günstige Pfleglinge. Wollen Sie sonst noch was wissen? Oder... Vielleicht schon mal einen Blick auf einige schöne Tiere werfen?“ Verlockt ging ich auf das Angebot ein: „Wenn Sie so fragen, gerne.“ Sie nickte wieder und gab mir mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass ich ihr folgen sollte, woraufhin sie sich umdrehte und durch einen Türrahmen, von dem einige Perlenketten herunterhingen und dem Betrachter so die Sicht dahinter nahmen, verschwand. Zögerlich kam ich hinter ihr her und betrat den hinteren Teil des Geschäfts, vermutlich eine Art Lagerraum, wie man an den Kisten, die sich ringsum auftürmten, erkennen konnte. Hier hinten war es sogar noch ruhiger als im Verkaufsraum; Das einzige was noch darauf hinwies, dass es auch hier Tiere geben musste, waren vereinzelte Flügelschläge, die die Stille durchbrachen. Ansonsten hallten nur unsere Schritte laut von den Wänden wider, während wir tiefer in den Bauch des Gebäudes vordrangen und das böse Bauchgefühl stärker wurde. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Bei nächster Gelegenheit haue ich hier verdammt nochmal ab. Eigentlich hätte ich mich einfach umdrehen und aus dem Geschäft rennen können, doch meine gute Kinderstube und die damit verbundene Höflichkeit hielten mich davon zurück und zwangen mich, das Spiel mitzuspielen. Nach gut 20 Metern erreichten wir endlich eine große Voliere, mitten im Raum. Rankengleich ragten ihre weiß getünchten Metallstangen empor, verzweigten und verwoben sich zu geschwungenen Formen und zäumten so auf fast künstlerischer Art und Weise das kreisrunde Kiesbett ein, welches den Boden des Käfigs bedeckte. In ihm saßen dutzende Vögel auf großen, rund um eine Tränke in der Mitte gruppierten und von allerlei Grünzeug überwucherten Ästen. Der wunderhafte Anblick der kleinen Oase verschlug mir für einen Augenblick die Sprache, etwas so schönes hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen. „Man hat fast Lust sich zu den Vögeln zu setzen und einfach nur noch den Anblick zu genießen.“, meinte ich scherzend zu der Frau neben mir und lachend antwortete sie: „Sie würden sich wundern, wenn Sie nur wüssten, was man alles einrichten kann!“ Grinsend schob ich mir wieder einen Kern in den Mund, als die junge Frau damit begann, mir einige Vögel zu zeigen und mich dabei ganz in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Während ihres Vortrages begann ich mich jedoch, auf einmal komisch zu fühlen. Mein Kopf tat seltsam weh und meine Aufmerksamkeit ließ stark nach, bis ich schließlich nur noch wie durch einen Tunnelblick mitbekam, was sich um mich herum abspielte. Die Sicht wurde grau und an meine Ohren drang nur noch eine gedämpfte Version des Gesprochenen. Dann, ganz plötzlich trugen mich meine Beine nicht mehr und ich glitt regungslos in eine alles verschluckende Schwärze, die mich ganz verschlungen hatte, ehe mein Körper ganz auf dem Boden aufschlug... Als ich wieder zu mir kam, bohrte sich mir etwas Hartes in den Rücken, was ich nicht sofort realisierte, mir allerdings bald bewusst wurde, als ich wieder zu Verstand kam. Schwerfällig drehte ich mich auf die Seite, um festzustellen das es dort kaum besser war, also öffnete ich schließlich die Augen, kniff sie aber sofort wieder zusammen, da mich ein gleißend helles Licht blendete. Wo war ich? Vorsichtig glitten meine Finger über den unebenen Untergrund, auf dem ich vollkommen nackt und frierend lag, erfühlten seine Kälte, die raue Oberfläche, drangen in alle seine Ritzen ein und schlagartig erkannte ich, wo ich mich befand. Es kann doch nicht wahr sein, oder? Eine unbändige Angst ergriff Besitz von mir, nein, vielmehr eine Panik: Ich hätte auf mein Bauchgefühl hören sollen, als ich noch Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte. Nachdem ich mich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, bestätigten sich meine schlimmsten Erwartung und ungläubig versuchte ich, daraus schlau zu werden, ihr einen Sinn abzugewinnen. Vielleicht ist das ja nur ein total abgefuckter Traum? Nein... Nein! So ist es nicht... Wenn man sich darüber im Klaren ist zu träumen, wacht man dann nicht auf? Es muss also wahr sein, aber... Aber wie nur? Hat... Hat sie es getan? Meine Gedanken kreisten um die junge Frau vom Tresen. „Wer bist du?..“, flüsterte ich in Gedanken versunken, als plötzlich eine fremde Stimme hinter mir erklang und die Frage aufgriff: „Chrissy, würde man hier sagen.“ Erschrocken richtete ich den Blick in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war und im Schatten einiger Kisten konnte ich dort eine Frau in den besten Jahren erkennen. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie mich an und herablassend begann sie, sich vorzustellen: „Mir gehört diese kleine „Insel“ inmitten der großen Stadt, ich hoffe, dir gefällt es hier.“ Eine ihrer rotblonden Locken in den Fingern drehend fuhr sie fort: „Hast du dich nicht schon gefragt, wie ich diese außerordentliche Artenvielfalt aufgebaut habe? Tiere so verschieden, wie die Menschen auf der ganzen Welt, Stille und Unscheinbare, Bunte und Lebendige... Ob sie wohl genauso ausgeprägte Sozialstrukturen wie wir haben? Wenn ich das nur wüsste...“ Daraufhin legte sie eine Pause ein, um dem auf einmal erlauteten Gezwitscher zu lauschen, wobei sie ihre Arme ausbreitete und die Klänge aufsog, als lausche sie ihrer Lieblingsoper. „Was wollen Sie von mir und warum liege ich hier drinnen?!“, kreischte ich sie an und versuchte währenddessen, mich aufzurichten, doch meine Kraft reichte nicht aus und ich stöhnte nur gequält. Seltsam enttäuscht wandte sie sich wieder zu mir und begann mit einem erzürnten Unterton, aber zugleich ruhig von Neuem: „Du verstehst nicht, worauf ich hinaus will, musst es wahrscheinlich erst selbst erleben, um mir folgen zu können. Ich werde dich in eine andere Welt führen und dir dann deine schlechten Manieren austreiben, versprochen.“ Grinsend kam sie auf mich zu und legte ihre Hände auf das weiß getünchte Metall, was mich erstarren und regungslos auf dem Bauch liegen ließ, um so viel intime Details wie möglich zu verstecken. Leise, beinahe fauchend, sprach sie etwas in einer fremdartigen Sprache, dessen unheimliche Wirkung, welche mir wie eine geballte Kraft entgegenschlug und mich fesselte, wie ich es noch nie zuvor von Worten erlebt hatte. Auf einmal kribbelte es überall an meinem Körper, ein brennender Schmerz setzte ein und mir gefror das Blut in den Adern als ich sah, was sich auf oder vielmehr in mir abspielte: Über meine ganze Haut verteilt schoben sich kleine Stoppeln aus ebendieser empor und entsetzt berührte ich die harten Spitzen , als meine Finger sich plötzlich auch zu verformen begannen! Sie wuchsen zusammen und wurden gleichzeitig immer länger und schmäler, ja wurden geradezu plattgedrückt. „W-was passiert mit mir?!“, schrie ich Chrissy ins Gesicht, aber sie lächelte mich nur an und genoss den Anblick meines sich deformierenden Körpers. Mehr und mehr der kleinen Stacheln bohrten aus meinen Innersten hervor, übersäten meine Oberfläche und wuchsen bald fingerbreit aus meinem Fleisch, bis sie plötzlich innehielten. Ich richtete den Blick ich auf meine flossengleichen Hände, konnte sie aber nur verschwommen erkennen, da die Qualen mir Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatten und mein ganzer Körper zitterte. „Was geht hier vor? Bitte sagen Sie es mir!“, schluchzte ich, doch bekam nur ein gehässiges „Ach ich werde dir doch nicht die Spannung nehmen, Schätzchen.“ Wobei sie mir zuzwinkerte und sofort setzten noch schlimmere Schmerzen ein. Wenn ich eben gelitten hatte, dann zerriss es mich jetzt förmlich, denn sämtliche Knochen in mir schienen sich zu verziehen, ja zu bersten und mein Gaumen schwoll merkwürdig an. Röchelnd wand ich mich auf dem Boden, während mein Torso zunehmend rundliche Proportionen anzunehmen schien. Schrille Töne entfuhren mir, wie sie kein Mensch wohl je zuvor ausgestoßen haben mochte, doch die Frau vor den Gitterstäben lachte bloß herablassend zu dem grässlichen Szenario. Meine Kräfte ließen jetzt schlagartig nach und ich konnte kaum noch atmen, als ich bemerkte, wie sich die Haut an meinen Beinen versteifte, oder vielmehr verkrustete. Keuchend musste ich mitansehen, wie meinen Füßen dasselbe widerfuhr, wie zuvor meinen Händen, nur dass sich dort unten dicke spitze Zehen abzuzeichnen begannen, anstatt, wie meine Hände, zu langen flossenartigen Gebilden zu verkommen. Zu aller Letzt überwucherten nun auch die Stoppeln die letzten nackten Stellen auf mir und bildeten kleine Ärmchen aus, ja sie verästelten sich und wurden zu einem dicken, warmen Federkleid... Vollkommen entkräftet lag ich auf den nun so viel größer wirkenden Kieseln und nahm aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie diese... „Frau“ die kleine Türe der Voliere öffnete und hereinstieg, um mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu zu kommen und sich grinsend über mich zu beugen. Vorsichtig schob sie ihre Finger unter meinen winzigen Körper und hob mich sachte vor einen kleinen, goldenen Schminkspiegel, untermalt von einem ironischen „Na, gefällt dir dein neues Ich?“ Schwerfällig drehte ich meinen Kopf zu Seite und erstarrte bei meinem Anblick. Mir wurde speiübel und ich erkannte die Situation erst jetzt endgültig, was Chrissy zu bemerken schien und den Spiegel beiseite legen ließ. „Deine Verwandlung hat dich viel Kraft gekostet, also ruh` dich nun für einige Zeit erstmal aus.“, meinte sie mütterlich und ging mit mir in den Laden zurück, wo sie mich liebevoll auf das alte, vergilbte Zeitungspapier eines kleinen, metallenen Käfigs hinter dem Tresen legte und ein dunkles Tuch über diesen warf. Nach wenigen Sekunden war ich vollkommen weggedämmert und wachte erst einige Zeit später von einem gehörigen Tumult auf... Es war wohl noch nicht viel Zeit vergangen, denn die Sonne stand kaum verändert am Himmel und warf lange Schatten zwischen den Regalen, als ich ein kleines Mädchen vor Freude quietschend durch die Regalreihen rennen und eine schwerere Gestalt hinter ihr herkommen hörte. Abrupt stoppten ihre Schritte nicht weit von mir entfernt und eine nur zu gut bekannte Stimme erklang. „Mama, wo ist Clara?“, fragte sie ganz enttäuscht mit kindlichem Klang, woraufhin die Ältere entgegnete: „Das weiß ich nicht Schatz.“, und sich nachdenklich der Angestellten zu wandte: „War vorhin eine etwa 30-jährige Frau mit feuerroten Haaren hier?“ „Ja, die war hier. Aber sie ist dann ziemlich schnell zu einem wichtigen Termin... entflogen. Sie meinte, Sie sollten sich keine Sorgen machen und der Kleinen nicht den Geburtstag verderben.“ Verwundert schwieg die Mutter einen Augenblick lang und ermunterte dann das kleine Mädchen, sich nun wie besprochen für einen Vogel zu entscheiden. „Wenn ich dir vielleicht ein sehr schönes Exemplar zeigen dürfte“, schritt die Angestellte ein, mein Käfig wurde ruckartig aus dem Regal gezogen und auf die Tischplatte geknallt während eine Hand das Tuch von ihm zog. Von der plötzlichen Bewegung umgeworfen fuhr ich sofort ins gleißend helle Licht hoch, wütend und traurig zugleich, krallte mich am Gitter fest und versuchte den Namen der Kleinen zu rufen: „Emmie! Emmie!“, doch das einzige was aus mir herauskam, war ein Pfeifen und dennoch - Emmie schien es zu verstehen! Überglücklich blickte sie mich an und beugte sich lachend zu mir nach vorn. „Den will ich! Den will ich haben! Das ist er, ich weiß es ganz sicher! Er hat sogar dieselbe Haarfarbe wie Clara, die wird sicher Augen machen!“ Entsetzt mein Schicksal erkennend starrte ich sie an während ihre Mutter gewitzt entgegnete: „Ja, meine Kleine, hast du den Preis gesehen? Sie wird dafür aber ordentlich Federn lassen müssen.“ Benutzer:Das Wölfchen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Pasta des Monats